<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Of Someone by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413976">Because Of Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Tabitha are beaten by the player in the Demo of ORAS</p><p>Seeing how much Tabitha is displeased by this turn of events, Matt just wants to help out his funny little man anyway he can~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Of Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(' ') means point in time, like back when, hours ago, ect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahya! How could this be? For an Admin like me to lose to some child and a silver-haired pretty boy... M-my evaluation from Leader Maxie will surely go down if he learns of this!"<br/>"Remember this moment, child! And you there, pretty boy! Someday, I'll pay you back for this! Ahyahyahya!"</p><p>"Oho! You fellows are strong! I can't get enough of you!""Hoohahaha! I'll be lookin' forward to meeting you two again!"</p><p>Two sets of footfalls faded from the large cavern where two other bodies stood watching rather proudly. Two bodies who had stepped in and ruined EVERYTHING!</p><p>"Leader Maxie is going to kill me! Leader Maxie is going to KILL ME.." Tabitha kept mumbling to themself as Matt himself shone still from the battle. His blood was pumped and he couldn't stop himself as he grinned from ear to ear and placed a massive but gentle hand upon Tabitha and assured, "I'm sure your Leader won't really kill you, little Man~"</p><p>As suddenly as his mood was bright and cheery, it doused as the Lead Admin of Team Magma snarled with ruby orbs wide open and staring him down from the contact, "BACK OFF, BRUTE!"</p><p>"Okay…okay.. Sorry…"</p><p>He watched the fireball of a human being defuse before his sapphire eyes, his face sad for them not for himself as he watched the body back away from him, arms holding themselves, eyes again seemingly closed.</p><p>"Just… Don't touch me-"</p><p>"Alright, sorry.. I apologise little man-" He stopped then gave a small smile, "I mean, I'm sorry, Lead Admin Tabitha of Team Magma!"</p><p>Just the FAINTEST hint of SOMETHING other then anger wrote itself over the chubber ones face and so, with that, as Tabitha swiftly turned on their heel to continue forward, Matt beamed once again.</p><p>If there was anything Matt hated, it was frowning!</p><p>How could a Leader KILL his bro for failing a mission? Like, these things happened!</p><p>But Tabitha ahead kept replaying the conversation between them and Leader Maxie before they parted-The very conversation that sealed their fate!</p><p>'"You called for me, Leader Maxie, Sir?" Tabitha greeted with the Magma salute.</p><p>Their Leader nodded and sat back in his office chair and shared news about the island, about the possibility of the Mega Stone, and a special Pok'emon who could Evolve from said Stone and how he wanted TABITHA, Lead Admin of Team Magma to see to it that Team Magma got their hands upon it and it's power before anyone else!</p><p>Easy!</p><p>"Simple, consider it done, Leader Maxie, Sir!" Tabitha spoke proudly and with allowance to leave, they started off.</p><p>"I expect nothing but the best from my Second Hand Admin, Tabitha, I'm counting on you to do this, get this done with no mistakes, and come back with this special Stone and Pok'emon!"</p><p>"Your worries aren't needed, Leader Maxie, Sir. I promise!" Tabitha assured with a bow then salute before taking their leave for what was SUPPOSE to be an easy in and out mission-'</p><p>Back though to the present, Matt had allowed the silence go for a good two seconds before he spoke up in that booming voice once more, happy as ever, "You have any idea what the Stone or Pok'emon even look like that our Teams sent us to find little Man?"</p><p>Tabitha ahead of him gave a noise as the brute behind him kept speaking, "There's a billion and one stones in here so like, which one was the one that bro wanted? Maybe if our Pok'emon weren't fainted they could help somehow-"</p><p>At this, the Lead Admin of Team Magma stopped and peaked over their large shoulder at the Aqua Admin.</p><p>He just said he didn't know what the Stone nor the Pok'emon had even looked like yet-</p><p>Surely he wasn't JUST a walking mountain of muscle and loudness, right?</p><p>If Tabitha read correctly, the very Pok'emon THEY POSSESSED could possibly Mega evolve if the Stones were right!</p><p>Out came his Pok'eball, with his Pok'emon still fainted however within, his voice tender as he tapped a stone he found upon the balls red surface, blue eyes loving and kind, "Sharpie, bro, Mega evolve time~" Then he held it to his ear and whispered, "How's it going?"</p><p>"You do know it's fainted… Right?" Tabitha asked, staring with a look even with lidded orbs that read, 'are you stupid?'</p><p>"Come on little Man, I know that!" Matt said before plopping the stone down. "But if it WAS, and if the bond or whatever between the trainer and Pok'emon IS strong enough bro-" He beamed at the Pok'eball and kissed the top, "Then hell, I'm sure it could heal Sharpie from being fainted! I mean, we're pretty good friends I like to think~"</p><p>'He isn't as brutish as I previously thought he was..' Tabitha told themselves.</p><p>They even smiled, BARELY but did as they watched Matt peek inside the ball it was enough to tell Tabitha that the Pok'emon inside was still fainted and hadn't Mega evolved and continued watching as calmly, for one as loud and powerful as Matt, the man give the ball a tender smile and assured it's content, "I'll fix you up soon, bro~ Just hang tight. Once we're home, you get ta boast to the others how you went on a secret mission and they didn't! So for now, rest up, I'll look for a revive, k?" And once safe in his glove pouch, he began to do so, his Team's mission for the Mega Stone completely out of the picture!</p><p>"Won't Archie be mad?" Tabitha called as they watched the large built man roam around the cave looking upon the floor for a dropped item.</p><p>"I'd think he'd want his Teammates be okay first little Man." Was returned then Matt's head stuck itself into a small hole along with his large gloved hand.</p><p>Tabitha touched their belt and felt their own fainted Pok'emons Pok'eball.</p><p>They shifted their shoulder and a bag slipped from within their Team Magma sweater vest and right into their hands. Within were a few potions, berries, and revives.</p><p>Their lidded orbs looked to the now stuck man in the hole, his voice trying to calm down something inside the hole he'd intruded upon, "Hoho, easy bros, easy!" Then with a Gust attack, he slid backwards, face covered in dirt, the culprit a flock of Zubat leaving their nest with screeches thrown down at the man who disturbed their slumber.</p><p>"Sorry-I was looking for items…" He tried but they were gone.</p><p>He shrugged off his failed before sneezing so loud it jarred Tabitha from their thoughts causing a scream to leave their mouth that sounded ten times worse in the cold damp cave. The bag clutched in their hands, nails nearly piercing through the Magma suits gloves with the force, was nearly torn in two in the process.</p><p>"Now THAT, Hohoh! That was a scream!"</p><p>Was the brute LAUGHING at their weakness? They had SCREAMED! Anyone or thing could have picked them off right then and ther-</p><p>"Yo! You found a bag! That's awesome, little Makuhita Man!" Matt praised, spying the bag still held like a vice within their hands.</p><p>"Anything good inside it? Maybe you could get out of here?"</p><p>That was odd-</p><p>He didn't sound nasty about 'get out of here.'</p><p>"I'm sure there's a market somewhere, I'll keep looking for the Stone and upon my Team and bro, when you come back with like, items and stuff of course haha, then I'll give you the Stone~"</p><p>"You expect ME to believe YOU, an AQUA ADMIN of all people to keep such a promise? Ayhayaha! That's a good one!" Tabitha sneered, nose in the air but dug into the bag anyway.</p><p>"Well-I just wanted to help, you were upset bro.. About your Boss kill'n you and all with you not getting the Stone.. I figured since you found the bag maybe you could grab the supplies-Or do you mean-?" He slapped his head and bellowed out loudly with laughter, Tabitha holding the bag, items they'd grabbed dropped back in from the sheer sound echoing around them in the cave, "YOUR TEAM DOES THE ROCKS! Matt you derp! Little Makuhita Man I'm so sorry, Hohoh! Okay, I'll grab the supplies instead while you look for the Stone! I literally don't even know what I was looking for and here I was going to look myself!"</p><p>The Lead Admin of Team Magma jerked the bag and themselves just out of Matt's reach, Matt himself looked put off and asked, "You can keep the Stone, little man… Like I said I wanted to help-"</p><p>"And I said 'Don't. Touch. Me!'"</p><p>"Okay, sorry.. You did find the bag-Is there an Escape Rope by chance? I promise to come back with item's! No strings attached, again, on my Team and bro-"</p><p>He went quiet as the items were slid over towards him, Tabitha's voice quick and heated, "This is MY bag you oversized BRUTE! These are MY items, items I collect from my travels! I hadn't expected to LOSE! I EXPECTED to WIN! I expected to gather new materials, new data, rocks for your simple mind to understand! But I gathered up what I found anyway and here we are! Take what I gave you! This is MY kindness! Our Teams are enemies, so if you find that Stone I'll win it over via a battle like an adult SHOULD! I will NOT be handed one over for doing something NICE for an enemy Team-Especially from you!"</p><p>Matt held the revive and potions as Tabitha's top blew, hands feeling the items given over.</p><p>He knew his Team was far away from Team Magma in the 'kindness' and 'sharing' department, but that was… A lot!</p><p>"Tabitha-"</p><p>Without speaking anymore to Matt, Tabitha turned their back upon the man, pulled out their own Pok'eball and revived their fainted Pok'emon.</p><p>They smiled as the Pok'emon inside gave a tired cry of greeting and spoke to the monster within, in a voice Matt couldn't ignore if he tired, a voice from befores million sun degrees to the softest hug he ever felt, "Sorry it took so long, Caramel. I didn't want to revive one Pok'emon and not the other, you know me.. You doing alright? You did an amazing job with that annoying brat and silver haired, Stone!"</p><p>"I.. I have an extra potion, Tabitabi… Lead Admin Tabitha I mean.." Tabitha heard over their shoulder and once again, Matt saw them flinch back with a look of anger and fear.</p><p>"Shoot, sorry-Umm.. I think you gave me one extra… Here, thank you very much. Sharpie is much better!"</p><p>The item was returned back to the other Admin who sprayed their Pok'emon, which said Pok'emon bellowed with health and a plume of steam rose from the ball's sides.</p><p>Tabitha beamed at the plume of smoke, lidded orbs looking kind down upon the ball and monster it held.</p><p>"Caramel hu? Sweet name~ Get it, haha~" Matt joked and sat not too close to the other Admin.</p><p>"Thanks-"</p><p>Matt gave a small smile and said, sapphire eyes a bright blue like the sun high over it's expanse, "Really though, it's a nice name for a great Pok'emon! They did awesome and I do hope we do battle it out again!"</p><p>"What DOES this stone look like? Cause.. Now that everyone is better, we can look together for it AND battle for it!" Matt said only to be rebuffed with a nose in the air and a haughty, "If Team Aqua didn't bother to tell their own Admin then it's THEIR loss, not mine! It's a WIN for Team Magma!"</p><p>"Wait.. Come on bro, you can't be serious…"</p><p>Tabitha's ruby orbs flashed upwards, daggering holes into Matt's sweet self as their voice whispered darkly, "I didn't get to this position by being a tour guide and assistant for other Teams!"</p><p>"Helping me out isn't-"</p><p>"Helping YOU out IS-" Tabitha spat before leaping up and getting away from the man who was sitting beside them.</p><p>He wasn't touching them, wasn't even in a space that bothered their own-He was just THERE!</p><p>Tabitha did not like that, they did not like that one bit!</p><p>Matt wasn't even as brutish as they'd previously thought! From being gentlemen like in offering either to seek the Stone whilst they, Tabitha grabbed items or visa versa, to being sweet to his Pok'emon and even dealing damage from wild Pok'emon to find items to heal it!</p><p>Tabitha just-Tabitha… Just…</p><p>"Is it cause I'm loud?" Matt asked, loudly as Tabitha raced ahead of him.</p><p>"Sorry-Is it cause I'm loud?" Matt tried again.</p><p>Tabitha hurried onwards.</p><p>"I'll call you a little Hariyama Man.."</p><p>Tabitha just kept walking forward. Team Magma did NOT express such open feelings that Matt was! WHY was he trying to be friendly, why was he trying to be nice? And to a rival Team member? To a higher tier Admin?</p><p>"I SAID DON'T TOUCH M-" Tabitha snapped, bag thrown backwards so they hand a free hand to hit the brute for holding the other so tightly, keeping them from moving forward in their attempt to get away!</p><p>"YAHA! MOTHER OF MEW!"</p><p>Something cracked under Tabitha's weight and they fell after their bag. Only, they didn't get very far.</p><p>"I gotcha my little Man! Hang on! I'm sorry, it involves touching and space but I gotcha!"</p><p>Like a Pikachu running from an Arbok, Tabitha scaled the side of the broken cliff face quickly and clung to Matt's waist, Matt backing up quickly dragging Tabitha along with him.</p><p>The two sat panting for what felt like hours. Tabitha didn't release Matt, no, instead, they held him close and buried their face into his chest.</p><p>They felt his chest rise and fall, heard his heart, knew he was there!</p><p>Tabitha was tasked to do this mission alone-Sure they were normally extra alert when working, especially when faced with a task alone, but-The mind wondered-Suppose they HAD had the Mega Stone in hand? Maybe they chose to admire this cave and it's stones, all of Team Magma loved rocks and formations!</p><p>Tabitha touched the warm skin under the torn fabric of one of their gloved hands. Warm skin, sweaty, built, ALIVE!</p><p>The mind wondered, even theirs! The great Tabitha and without Matt, without SOMEONE'S help-</p><p>"Breeeathe, in and out! Iiiiin and out!" Matt was saying over and over again and was the first thing Tabitha finally heard.</p><p>The blood calmed down from within the shaken Lead Admins ears. Their heart-Like Matt's, was beating slower.</p><p>"I was trying to get your attention before you walked right off-" Matt spoke lightly to which Tabitha looked up and cut in with, "You saved your rival Team member!"</p><p>"YA, from DEATH!" Matt almost shouted but caught himself and shut his mouth and kept softer, "Your not telling me you've let Grunts die, Tabitha, have you?"</p><p>And for the first time, Matt heard them laugh with heart! They even snorted~</p><p>Their forehead rested upon his collarbone and they took a breath before saying plainly, "I'd DIE before my Grunts got hurt, Brute!"</p><p>'They had a natural inclination to help. And today with the rival Team Aqua Admin Matt, this proved it!</p><p>Team Magma wasn't EVIL to their members but Leader Maxie wasn't very… Rewarding to his lessers, he didn't listen to another's ideas and Courtney had her own issues with contact and emotion-</p><p>But Tabitha, they just wanted the Grunts who worked below them to live lives better then what they had had growing up-No one would ever know what that had been like, but it would be far greater!</p><p>They'd be heard, be seen, be cared about!</p><p>Much like Team Aqua, all of Magma was a bunch of young adults, failures at life, as many called themselves when they spoke privately with Tabitha.</p><p>They weren't even sure, Tabitha wasn't but the Grunts gravitated towards their Lead Admin far more then their own Leader even BECAUSE they, Tabitha sat down and listened. They put aside their work and sat down with them and listened.</p><p>During night watch, their Lead Admin would call certain Grunts out to guard just to have a private meeting and thus a few extra hours of talking about worries or ideas! </p><p>Maybe this Grunt had wanted to be a Nurse!</p><p>This one had really wanted to be a teacher but had let his family down-</p><p>Tabitha was not lying about dying before one of their Grunts got hurt!</p><p>They, Tabitha vowed, be it harm or death to come to a Grunt, they would be the one!</p><p>Their Grunts would live better lives one way or another if Tabitha had a say in the matter, Team Magma or what have you!</p><p>And today-'</p><p>"I… I just always tell my Grunts to go… To go and get away and get safe!"</p><p>Tabitha blinked slowly, lidded orbs open but soft, looking at the calm smiling face of Matt who still held them in the safety of the rock wall and his arms.</p><p>"Well I'm not your Grunt, my Little Makuhita Man~" He said and winked.</p><p>"You went and saved a rival-"</p><p>"Flat out, you would have tried in all ways to save me too, wouldn't you have?" He shot back lightly and Tabitha closed their mouth, hands holding his arms.</p><p>With a small 'yes' and lowering of their head, Matt tipped their chin back up and gave them a beaming smile, eyes closed, "Case and point~"</p><p>"Br...ute.." With a light push, Tabitha broke away and got up on shaky legs, Matt following easier.</p><p>The two carefully made their way back out of the cavern they found themselves in and into the previous, able to breathe, able to move without worry. Without the fear of falling, Tabitha took in a deep breath and sighed just as much, then looked back towards Matt before offering up, "I apologise for.. Yelling about… Touching…"</p><p>"Bro, it's cool! I shouldn't just go around touch'n folks! It's me who should say-" "You did, several times, Aqua Brute!"</p><p>"Still," He chuckled. "No need to be sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have just like, grabbed and invaded your bubble!"</p><p>"If I just told you why I HATE touch, I wouldn't have nearly died like a stupid ass a second ago!"</p><p>"It's cause Team Magma are just really not into like… Contact, right little Man?" Matt asked, actually confused by Tabitha's cryptic words.</p><p>The silence of the round Admin before him made him feel funny and once more, without thinking, he reached out his hand, large but gentle, and asked, eyes burning with concern, "Tabi?"</p><p>"Courtney has issues with contact-" Tabitha spoke quickly, eyes open, staring forward.</p><p>"She.. She doesn't understand… TOUCH and emotion in the way normally one would expect." Their eyes burned as they looked upwards, hands clenched, "But that does NOT MEAN she's soulless or weird! She's brilliant and wise!" Their voice dropped. "She just can't SHOW things how everyone else does!"</p><p>"She sounds pretty cool!" Matt said with truth in his voice.</p><p>Tabitha felt it and went on.</p><p>"Our Leaders knew one another before, no need to go further with Leader Maxie!"</p><p>"So, you?"</p><p>Tabitha heaved a sound between and snarl and a sigh and simply said, "It hurt! When I was little, it hurt! My mother wouldn't have it and ignored my pleas about the pain-" Then noticing the bag was gone from around their shoulder, recalling it flying backwards over the cliff when they nearly fell along with it, they blinked and tears slipped free, a smile forming upon their lips.</p><p>Matt was silent.</p><p>He wanted to ask WHAT hurt but also-</p><p>"Tabitabi.."</p><p>"I screwed all of this mission up!"</p><p>Matt crept up slowly as Tabitha began to shake.</p><p>"I, Lead Admin Tabitha… Ahyaya…  Yahhah.. Of the… The GREAT TEAM MAGMA FAILED TO A CHILD!"</p><p>From gentle sobs to enraged screaming, Matt placed his hands upon the smaller Admins shoulders before bracing them upon his form, a rock to catch on as the waves finally broke over the over strung Admin.</p><p>"AN ADULT LOSING TO A CHILD! THEN ACTING LIKE SAID CHILD WHEN CONFRONTED WITH THE MEAR THOUGHT OF A RIVAL TEAM MEMBER HELPING ME WHEN IT'S WHAT I DO FOR OTHERS WITHOUT QUESTION!"</p><p>"What kind of adult am I…"</p><p>"What kind of Admin am I…"</p><p>"Hey now, hey-"</p><p>That feeling again, of life beneath their fingers, warm and soft, breath upon their head, upon their face, a voice in their ears, deep but gentle in their shaken world.</p><p>Let's breathe again, right little Man?"</p><p>Tabitha nodded and slowly followed Matt's breathing. Like before, the blood calmed in their ears and the squeezing of their heart slowed and released at last.</p><p>Tears spilt a fresh however once this was accomplished but Matt was there. He was there when they fell off the edge of the world and into the dead lands of sleepless nothing.</p><p>They were so tired they couldn't even dream.</p><p>A man was holding them yet no matter how hard they tried to fight the dragging hands that pulled them down into sleep after their tears had dried, they found themselves waking with a start still in the cave, still dressed, but Matt no longer holding them-?</p><p>"I found that Stone, little Man! Look! Look!" Matt nearly roared when he saw that the other Admin was finally awake.</p><p>'He had held the other all night or was it all day and now was it night? Matt couldn't figure out caves. But he knew sleep and how deep someone was in it and Tabitha had gone INTO it!</p><p>They'd sobbed themself to sleep in his arms and he stayed still until their whole body could be moved like a doll's.</p><p>Once he knew Tabitha was in such a state, he apologized first to the sleeping Magma Admin for breaking one piece of space by grabbing their single Pok'eball then summoned Caramel.</p><p>The Camerupt upon sight of Matt next to an out cold Tabitha made the monster rather perturbed but with an explanation and a glance that it's master was indeed okay, it let Matt leave and settled down next to Tabitha who snuggled into its belly fur.</p><p>Matt retrieved the lost bag, hoping when Tabitha awoke they'd see it and be happier, the look of saddened happiness was sickness to Matt and so that was his first task.</p><p>As he finally got the bag in hand he found what HE thought was a pretty decent looking Stone and nabbed it for himself before carefully picking his way up the cliff the way he'd come and back to Tabitha who was now snoring gently beside their Camerupt.</p><p>As he waited, he looked the Stone he thought was the real deal over and figured it was best if his rival Team member got it instead of him.</p><p>Not because of all the blowouts Tabitha went through, but if Tabitha really WAS shocked at being saved-Would their Leader actually kill them for failing-'</p><p>Tabitha sleepily looked at the Stone in Matt's hands, he held it so proudly outward.</p><p>It was white peppered with blacks and grays.</p><p>Andesite, that was the stone Matt had found-A compound of volcanic rock…</p><p>"I didn't try Mega evolving Sharpie in the thoughts if I did then the Stone would be MINE soooo, I waited for you to wake up so you and Caramel can do it together!" He chuckled. "I mean I'm beyond positive you two are just as close in bond as me and Sharpie~" To which Tabitha needed no explanation.</p><p>They touched the monsters warm about and gained a groan of pleasure.</p><p>Tabitha knew it wasn't going to work but that didn't mean they didn't have a plan!</p><p>"Now that we've got a Stone, we need a Key Ring!"</p><p>"Sis said someth'en about a Ring for the Stone. So that explains why Caramel isn't like, beefy?"</p><p>The Pok'emon groaned at the mention of 'beef' and Matt grinned, "Sorry."</p><p>"Yes! Exactly!"</p><p>"That kid had a bracelet, that's the Ring then?" Matt asked and Tabitha nodded before looking over the Stone.</p><p>"Until we have a Key Ring, the Stone won't be very useful."</p><p>"But now your Boss bro won't kill ya~" Matt beamed and Tabitha looked now towards him.</p><p>"You'd really give me the ever important Stone our Teams are looking for because I SAID my Boss, Leader Maxie would kill me if I came back without it?" And Matt gave the saddest face the round Admin had seen him make, one of which made them never wish to see it upon him again and vowed never to have it become if ever they met again after this, somehow, "I'd rather not know you died because of a mistake, my Little Makuhita Man… My Bro will understand when I come back, but yours-"</p><p>The stone was bumpy and cold in their hand, exposed fingertips feeling the minerals that made up the very bit of Earth they held.</p><p>"I'm sorry but not for talking about your Leader so harshly but… If a Leader makes his Lead Admin choose to die instead of come back because of a mistake or failed mission, bro, you're on the wrong Team!"</p><p>"That's where you're wrong, Brute." Tabitha returned and was given a look that asked, 'really, how so?'</p><p>"Remember when you asked about my Grunts?"</p><p>"Ya, you'd die for them before anything happened to them!" He beamed, "Your one hell of an Admin! One hell of a friend to those Grunts~"</p><p>"If I left, who'd be there for them then, Brute?"</p><p>He blinked slowly.</p><p>Tabitha snorted, looking rather pleased of themselves, "You just said so yourself how I was 'one hell of a friend' to them?"</p><p>The smile faded but their ruby orbs burned brighter as they kept going, "I VOWED to my Grunts that they'd have a better life then I did when I was growing up and so help me. 'Evil' Team or not, they will one way or another, I swore it!"</p><p>"Then I'm more than happy to give you the Mega Stone, Lead Admin Tabitha~" Matt spoke softly, eyes lidded, staring down at Tabitha. "Cause if anyone's more deserving to be a Leader of a Team, it's you!"</p><p>"I didn't say-"</p><p>"It's cool~" Matt winked. "But maybe when you do, we could do that battle hu? No holds barred?"</p><p>"Your missing some screws-"</p><p>Matt had already gotten up as had Caramel who felt it was time to return to its Pok'eball.</p><p>"Matt, I mean it, that's NOT where I was getting at about me and my Grunts-"</p><p>"Man I love you to bits and I only just met you! You are one hell of a fireball!"</p><p>Tabitha scrambled for the things they hadn't even noticed had been returned and charged for Matt who was hooting and hollering now about the battle they'd be having one day.</p><p>Admin Matt against Magma Leader Tabitha!</p><p>A title just a few hours ago, without someone's help, wouldn't have even been made. A stupid idea made up by a brute who just that day, changed the Admin running after him yelling out, "You are far more STUPID then I gave you credit for, shut UP AND GET BACK HERE, BRUTE! YOUR GOING TO GET LOST IN THESE CAVES WITHOUT ME!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>